


The Most Beloved Times

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Soft Alois Trancy, Soft Claude Faustus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Nightmares, though initially awful, herald the most beloved times in the Trancy manor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Most Beloved Times

בס'ד

Nightmares, though initially awful, herald the most beloved times in the Trancy manor.

It all starts with a scream.

_“Claude! CLAUDE!”_

Though Claude’s watch shows 1:49 in the morning, he is not in bed or even in his bedroom. He is dusting the chandeliers, taking care not to disturb any of his little friends, but the moment he hears the cry of distress, he is speeding through the manor, vaulting staircases, running up and down walls and leaping entire floors until he lands gracefully at his child master’s bedroom door, which he quietly unlocks and enters.

“Claude,” sobs a heap of blankets in the center of the bed. “Claude, please... C- Claude...”

“I am right here, Highness. Do not distress yourself.” Claude lays a hand on the trembling lump and slowly pulls off the covers. Alois instantly launches himself at his butler, and Claude sweeps him up into his arms, then seats himself on the edge of the enormous bed after giving four short, sharp tugs on the bell rope.

He sits, quietly, rubbing gently at his charge’s back while Alois sniffles, whimpering occasionally, until the door opens again and a pajama-clad Hannah steps in with a silver teapot full of warm milk and the pajama-clad triplet step in, unseen save for their feet because of the sheer amount of blankets and pillows they are carrying.

Claude sets his master on the bed and excuses himself while Hannah helps Alois drink a cup of milk and the triplets turn the bed into a nest of comforters. Alois is at his softest now; there are no threats or teases or jests, and he even nestles up to Hannah as he sips his warm drink.

Claude comes back in again, dressed in his nightclothes, and Hannah sets the pitcher and empty cup aside, and she and Claude and Canterbury and Thompson and Timber and Alois all climb into the bed.

Alois relaxes instantly. He snuggles down into the nest of demons and blankets and closes his eyes. Claude neatly folds his glasses and sets them on the night table, the triplets lie down on their stomachs gazing at Alois’s happy little face, Hannah lies down beside him and lets him snuggle close to her while she lays a protective hand on his side and tucks a blond lock behind his ear, and Claude lies down at Alois’s back, lightly stroking his hair and scratching his scalp, which he knows Alois loves.

And Alois mewls in soft contentment, full of warm milk and surrounded by comforting familiarity with all thought of his nightmare vanished, and the servants know he will be asleep within five minutes.


End file.
